The Babysitter and the Man Upstairs
by snheetah
Summary: Uraban Legend story. Emily Fileds babysits for a family, unknowing that someone is out to get them.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

**Hey guys,I decided to write some stories with a urban legend twist in it. I got this urban legend story "The Babysitter and the Man Upstairs" for wikipedia. Some urban legend info is from there too. **

* * *

><p>Emily Fileds was flipping through the pages in her eight grade yearbook. She smiled as she caught sight of Ali DiLaurentis' beautiful face. Emily had a crush on her. This made her feel embarresed about it. She had never told this secret to anyone, not even her parents. Apparently someone knew and whoever it was he or she was blackmailing her. So far, she hadn't gotten any texts from this 'A' person. She felt relieved but she knew that the taunting was not over yet.<p>

As she flipped another page, she let out a sad sigh. This was a picture where her and Ali were hugging each other and smiling for the camera. Emily could still feel and remeber the warmth that went through Ali's body to hers and she liked it. Emily didn't know what she was. Was she a lesbien or was she bi? She liked boys but she didn't know if she liked them as much as Ali.

She flipped the page again and there was a writting scrawled on the white paper. It said: _With lots of love girl! See you in high school 3 Ali._

Ali loved to draw hearts next to her signature. Emily was glad that she remembered that about her best friend. She just couldn't believe that Ali was gone. During the sleepover one minute she was there, the next BAM! she was gone like a speck of dust. Emily didn't want to think of Ali being dead, but it had been three years ago and she was more than likely to be dead.

Emily didn't want to cry but she was a bit sensative. She missed Ali. She wiped her eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"Emily!" her mother called from downstairs, "don't forget that you have to babysit for the O'Brians' today."

_Right _Emily thought. The O'Brains' were a nice family. They had two pretty little girls. The family had a nice friendship with the Fileds family. The Mr. and Mrs. O'Brain loved Emily and so did the little girls. They thought that Emily was a mature young woman who can take care of her two little girls.

Emily closed the yearbook and put it on her table. She looked at the time and it said six o'clock. She had to go to the O'Brains' house and seven sharp. The two couples were leaving to go to a gallery show. Both lovers loved art and they both appreciated it.

She got off of the bed and stripped out of her clothes. She threw some nice ones on and was ready to go. She thought it would be better to get there early so she could hang out with the girls. She loved the two girls. Not in a love, love way. The two girls were small and cute and they got along well with each other. Most of the time.

The telephone let out a sharp ring. Emily jumped a little in the air and looked at the telephone as if it were an extraterrestrial creature. She appraoched the phone and cluthced the handle. "Hello?" she answered, once the telephone was in her ear.

There was a crackling sound going on the other line. The crackling sound was followed by a deep breath. To Emily, it sounded like someone was dynig. "Hello?" she asked.

"Watch out for the children," came a scratchy voice. Then the line went dead.

Emily quickly put the phone back. She looked at it. _Was it A? _she thought. _What did he mean? The children are going to be fine _she assured herself. She shook her head, thinking that the phone call was some kind of prank. She walked out of her room, ready to go to the O'Brains' house. She was unaware that the phone call was no joke.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

><p>Emily walked across the steet. She came in contact with a house. It was painted pink and it had many windows, a porch on the front with steps, and it also had a roof. To Emily, the house looked like a doll's house. She remembered when she was little that she loved to play with her dolls. She walked up the steps to the house. She gave three light knocks to the door and waited.<p>

The doorknob clicked as it was turned. A man with black hair, a mustache and beard, and brown eyes came to the door. His name was Mido O'Brian. "Hello Emily," he smiled to her.

"Hello Mr. O'Brian," Emily greeted him as she gave him a slight nod and a smile. He stepped to one side as he let Emily came in. Emily walked in the door, and Mr. O'Brian closed the door. He had a tie that was hanging from his throat. He went to the mirror and began to tie it around his neck.

"Emily," Taylor O'Brian, the mother, said as she was putting some earrings in her earlobes. "You're here early."

Emily gave her a smile. She really loved this family. They were fun to be with and it was a good thing that her family was good friends with them. Her mother had Mrs. OBrian at collage and they ahd became friends instantly. "Where are the girls?"

"Oh Cassandra and Maya are in the living room, watching television as always," Mrs. O'Brian laughed. Emily smiled. "You can to them."

Emily thanked her and walked over to the living room. When Mrs. O'Brian said 'Maya' that instantly reminded Emily of her girlfriend. She didn't know whether to consdier her an ex or not, for the two had not talked in a while now. She still had feelings for Maya but also for Ali.

When she walked in the living room, Cassandra's and Maya's faces brighted up as they leaped off the couch and flew to Emily for their hugs. On reflex, Emily opened up her arms wide and hugged the two girls. She loved giving hugs to these girls. There were just too cute to describe them.

Cassandra was eight and had brown curly hair and brown eyes. She had fair skin and a love for reading. Maya had black straight hair, fair skin, brown eyes, and she was five. She was much more energetic than Cassandra. Cassandra was a mild-mannered girl while Maya was much more hyper.

"Okay," Mrs. O'Brian said as she walked into the living room with her husband, "the numbers are on the fridge and if anything happens and you know where everything is if they want to eat anything."

"Yes," Emily nodded.

"Daddy," Maya said as she skipped over to her dad, "when are you coming back."

"Oh in a little while," he answered his younger daughter, "we be gone for long." Mrs. O'Brian grabbed his arm and the two of them waved good-bye to Emily. The two left the door.

Now it was only Emily and the girls. The girls had already taken their seats to the couches, watching some television. Emily sat down on the couch and decided to watch the cartoon. To her, the cartoon seemed pretty weird. Talking animals were so overrated.

Her cell phone let out a beep. She looked at it and saw that she had a text. She felt her heart drop. _Is it 'A?' _she thought. She clicked 'open' and to her relief, it was only a message from Aria.

It said: _Emily where have u been? Have u gotten a message from 'A' yet? Text me back~Aria_

Emily opened up her cell phone and texted Aria back. _No I havent u? _she texted back.

_No_ she texted back _but lets not suspect that this is over yet._

_Are u kidding? This has only begun._

_G2G!_

Emily shut the phone and put it back on the table. "What is that?" Maya asked as she pointed to her cell phone.

"Its my cell phone," Emily told her.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"You can people, take pictures, and text message them," Emily explained to Maya. Maya had one thing. She always asked questions. It wasn't bad or anything becasue the more questions you ask the more you are going to know but sometimes, Maya asked questions that Emily didn't know the answer to.

"Why?" Maya fianlly asked her favorite word.

"Becaue..." Emily dragged out the word as she tried to think up of a question.

"Its just easier Maya," Cassandra clarified for her sister.

"Yes exactly," Emliy assured Maya.

"Oh," Maya said as she looked at the carpet and then at Emily. "Can you make me a sandwhich?"

"Sure," Emily said as she immediately got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. "Let me guess, peanut butter and jelly?" she asked Maya.

"With milk!" Maya called out.

"Cassandra would you like anything?"

"No thanks," Cassandra called from the living room.

Emily took the peanute butter and jelly out of the cupboard and spread the peanut butter on some white bread. She stabbed the jelly a knife and spread it on the peanute butter. She put the remaining bread on the other one and poured a glass of milk. Her eye caught something out the window. She saw something black pass by. Ignoring it, she took the plate and glass and walked back to the living room. To her surprise she didn't see Cassandra nor Maya on the couches.

This had never happened to her before. "BOO!" Cassandra and Maya yelled as they jumped from behind the couches. Emily jumped a little bit and staggered backwards. She regained her balance but had some milk spill on her. "Come on," she whispered as she looked at the dripping liquid slipping down her pants.

Maya and Cassandra ran over. "Sorry," Cassandra apologized.

"Are you mad at us Emily?" Maya asked her.

Emily looked at the two girls. It was really hard to stay mad at them. "No," Emily said as she shook her head, "here Maya," she said as she gave the plate and glass to her. Maya took them and walked back to the couch with her sister. Emily walked back to the kitchen and dabbed the milk with a paper towel. Something balck passed by the window. There it was again. Emily looked out the window but to her surprise she saw nothing. Ignoring she walked back to the living room. This time, the girls were sitting on the couch.

Emily's phone beeped once again. A new message. She opened the message. She stared at it with wide-eyes and her heart was starting to beat uncontrollably.

_Watch out for the children_

There was no intial signed in the message.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

><p>Emily stared blankly at the text message. She suspected that it was from A. She blinked as she looked at the message again. The message had no initial. A always sent her texts with initials.<p>

"Emily are you okay?" Cassandra asked her.

"You look like you saw a ghost," Maya added.

Emily looked up at the two little sisters. Was she that white? She looked at the expression of the two girls who were waiting for her answer. "I'm fine," she answered them. _No I'm not _she thought. She deleted the text. She turned her head and looked at the clock that was hanging by the wall. It was exactly nine o'clock. "Come on guys," she cheerly said, "time to go to bed."

"Aww," the sisters whined. One thing that they both hated was bedtime.

"I know, I know," Emily said, "we all hate bedtime but your mommy and daddy said you need to be in bed at nine o'clock sharp."

"Okay," Cassandra gloomly said as she threw her arm around Maya's small shoulders and they both disappeared upstairs.

The girls went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Emily's ears were alret if the girl needed help or anything. She heard the bathroom sink turn off.

Cassandra and Maya walked downstairs. "Good night Emily," they said as they waved at her. Maya blew her a kiss.

Emily smiled at them. "Bye guys," she waved as the little girls flounced away to their bedrooms.

Now it was just Emily and the house. She walked to the entrance door to make sure that it was locked. It wasn't so she locked it anyway. She walked back to the living room and stared at the cartoon that was playing. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She reached for the remote and switched the channels. She surfed through the television channels to find a good movie. The movie that came up was a romantic one.

Emily loved romantic movies. She thought that it was the thing in life that made people happy. As she was watching the movie the telephone rang. Emily looked at it as it rang again. She got up, walked over to it, and picked it up. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

"Watch the children," the raspy, deep voice said.

"Whoever this is, stop bothering me," Emily told him.

"Watch the children," the voice repeated.

Emily sighed as she rolled her eyes and shut the phone. At the same time, her cell phone vibrated. She saw that she had a new text message. She deleted it. She wasn't goint to let this stupid prank get to her. Only, this wasn't a prank. It was danger calling within the range of the house.

Emily sat back dwn to enjoy the movie. She found it sweet that the boy liked both girls but he had to choose only one. That must have been pretty hard for him. Just like it had been with her. Emily loved Ali yet she loved Maya when she was Ben's girlfriend. This was a huge mess. She couldn't make-up her mind on who she liked. Certainly not Ben because had been mean to her, so that narrowed it down to two people that she loved.

She had to remind herself to move on. Ali was dead. It was impossible for her to do. She couldn't believe that Ali had been killed. Did she even deserve to die? As this question was going through her head, Emily's cell phone vibrated once more. "Hello?"

"Watch...the...children!" the voice slowly said as he yelled the word 'children.'

"Stop calling me whoever you are," Emily said as she snapped the phone shut. She threw her phone to the couch and sighed. Why was this weirdo calling her?" She rubbed her forehead only to be disturbed by the bloody screaming of Maya.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

><p>Emily ran upstairs. She took two steps at a time to get to the girls' bedroom. Maya's screaming got louder and louder as she ran down the hallway. Emily sprang inside the bedroom and looked inside the darkness. She quickly turned on the light. What she saw was Cassandra sitting up in bed and Maya screamed while holding the back of her head in her hands.<p>

Emily was relieved to find that both girl were okay. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Emily asked as she gently put her hand on top of Maya's head.

Maya's glazed fawn-like eyes looked up at Emily. "I bumped my head," she innocently said. "it hurts," she added as more tears flowed down her eyes.

"You're going to be okay," Emily gently said to her, "let's go downstairs and get you an ice pack."

Maya nodded as she slowly got off the bed. "Can I come?' Cassandra asked.

Emily turned and looked at her. "Sure," she answered. Cassandra jumped out of the bed and followed them.

The three girls made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Emily opened the freezer and pulled out a cold ice pack. She wrapped it in a towel and gently put it on Maya's head.

"Is it getting better?" Emily asked the small girl.

"Mm-hmm," Maya nodded as she held the ice pack behind her.

"Hey Emily can we have some ice cream?" Cassandra asked as she pointed to the freezer.

"Isn't it a little late?" Emily asked as she looked at the clock. It said nine thrity p.m.

"Nah," Cassandra answered as she shook her head. Her curly hair bouncing up and down, "sometimes we have ice cream at ten o'clock too."

Emily smiled at her. She was going to do whatever they wanted. She got the chocolate ice cream bucket out of the freezer. She got out the ice cream scooper from the drawers and two small cups from the cabinets. She scooped out two balls of ice cream and plopped then in each cup. She stuck two small spoons on the frozen treat and handed them to the girls.

Thanking Emily, the two sisters ran to the couches and sat there, eating their forzen treat. The telephone suddenly rang. Emily took it and put it in her ear. "Hello?" she answered.

"Watch the children," the same creepy voice answered her.

Emily turned her head and looked at the girls. They were fine. "I'm going to call the police if you don't stop calling me," she threatened.

"Watch the children," the caller said again as the line snapped shut.

Having had enough Emily punched the three number. 9-1-1. "911 what's your emergency?" a police said.

"Hi," Emily said as if she was talking to one of her friends, "I keep getting weird calls from some guy. Can you please trce it?"

"Where are you right now?" the police asked her.

"666 Rosewood," Emily answered.

"When he calls again, we'll let you know," he said.

"Thank you," Emily said as both lines shut.

"Who was that?" Maya asked.

"Just a friend of mine," Emily lied. She did not want to scare the girls.

"Then why did you say you were going to call the police?" Cassandra asked her.

At the same time, the telephone rang. "Hello?" Emily answered.

"Watch the children," the voice came from the other line. Emily shut the phone only for it to be rung again. "What?" she said.

"Miss," it was the police, "the call is coming from another phone in the room. You need to get out!"

Emily looked up to the stairs and saw a black hooded figure holding an ax. He was quickly descending the stairs. She barely heard Maya and Cassandra screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

><p>Emily slowly unattached the phone from her ear. She looked at the hooded figure with wide eyes. How had he managed to get inside the house without her noticing? Or better yet, how come she didn't hear him say anything.<p>

She looked at his weapon. It was drenched in blood. _Thank God that the girls weren't harmed_. She snapped out of her inner thoughts only to be disturbed by Maya's screeching. Emily turned around and looked at the two frightended girls.

"Emily make him go away!" Maya yelled.

_How? _Emily asked herself. If they all moved, one of them was more then likely to get killed. Emily had to distract him somehow. She looked at the table and saw the unfinished bowls of ice cream. She grabbed both of them and hurled them to the intruder. He broke one as he swung his ax in the air. Emily threw the other bowl and it broke on his head.

When the bowl broke Emily grabbed both of the girls by their arms, not even caring that she hurt them. As they dashed from the living room to the door, the killer lashed out and grabbed Emily by the hair.

Maya and Cassandra looked back as they were about to open the door. "GO!" Emily yelled at them before the killer could get to them.

The killer flung Emily to the ground. She fell with a sharp thud, hitting her head at the back of the table. She moved just in time when the killer plunged his ax on the wooden table. Emily got up and ran away from him. She ran back to the living room.

The killer ran, holding his ax up in the air. He knew that he had trapped the young girl. He slowly began to advance on her. Emily thought her heart was going to bust out of her chest. She had to do something. She didn't want to die. She had her whole life ahead of her and she wanted to enjoy it.

She quickly grabbed two pillows from the couches and held them against her. She was going to try to choke him. She threw one small pillow to him. Once she did the pillow made contact with the ax, that he was holding high in the air, and it landed on the floor. Emily leaped on top of him holding the pillow in his face.

Both of them fell on the ground. Emily tried to keep him pinned as long as possible. The killer shifted his weight and threw her off of him. Once he did, he was on top of Emily. He had pinned both of her wrists on the floor. Emily tried to push him off but he was too heavy to be moved. She looked as he began to go for the ax. She bough him her knee and kicked him between the legs.

He crumpled to the floor as he put his hand between his legs to sooth the pain. Emily quickly got up and gave him a kick to the chest and another to the stomach. She was breathing uncontrollably and shaking all over. She felt heat rising to her skin. Emily had never used violence before in her life. She was only doing this for self defense.

As she turned around to run for the door, the killer grabbed her ankle and she fell down on her stomach to the floor. She kicked him off and tried again. The killer reached for his ax once more and swung it straight at Emily. Emily ducked the hit by mere inches. The ax made contact with the wall. The blood on the ax was fresh and it hit her face but she didn't care.

She saw him struggling to remove the ax from the wall. This was her final chance. She tried to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She flew out of the door and right to the policemen that were standing outside the house.

"HE'S IN THERE!" Emily schreeched as she pointed to the door. The killer ran out of the house. A gunshot was heard as a policeman lowered his gun. The killer was shot right on the chest and fell dead on the ground.

Maya and Cassandra were shaking all over. The O'Brains' car pulled up and both couples had a look of shock on their face. Both of them were cornered by the policemen for questioning.

Emily felt like she was about to faint. Her heart beat was not reducing itself to the normal speed. She took a few deep breaths as she tried to control herself. At the meantime, her cell phone buzzed. She quickly took it out of her pokcet. _One new message _it said. Emily clicked 'read.'

_I am quite disappointed that he didn't finish the job. Oh well! Better luck next time. Watch your back Killer._

_~A_

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
